


Sunset

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everytime the sun comes down, let the fairy tale begin. how you are always by my sides. </p><p>inspiration: sunset pic i put up on testriffic site. Genres: Romance, Angst, and Drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Sunset**

By: Daphne Kathy Goodman

* * *

 

Everytime the sun sets

upon the sky,

I would whisper in your ears,

for the truth of the matter...

love exists only in fairy tales

and when the sun comes down,

let the fairy tale begin.

for that's only when I love you so.

and the sun sets,

and capture the colors of all the emotions I feel for you.

I love you.

and that makes all the difference in the world.

and when the sun rises again,

the fairy tale ends,

and reality sets in.

back to work,

back to following my goal.

and you,

you would be by my side,

when the sun always sets.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2362070/1/Sunset


End file.
